A jar contains $3$ red balls, $4$ green balls, and $3$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not green?
Explanation: There are $3 + 4 + 3 = 10$ balls in the jar. There are $4$ green balls. That means $10 - 4 = 6$ are not green. The probability is $ \frac{6}{10} = \dfrac{3}{5}$.